


Three Strikes

by rafamarkos5998



Series: I Can See Clearly Now (The Rage Has Gone) [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Jason Todd, BAMF Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Grandparent Alfred Pennyworth, Hurt Tim Drake, Jason Todd Kills Joker (DCU), Jason Todd is So Done, M/M, Movie: Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Parent Alfred Pennyworth, Pre-Slash, Protective Jason Todd, Tim Drake Kills Joker (DCU), Tim Drake Needs a Hug, also, and rise like Jason Todd, and we respect the shit outta that in this house, as a storytelling thing, based on some of the events of that, because they are brave in the face of their fears, because this is the low effort series and I can't be bothered with subtlety, but gets saved, but he's trying too, good or bad is debatable, he's not tolerating this shitty parenting anymore, he's trying, no beta we die like robins, painfully, rule of three, the shippy stuff is coming, tim gets tortured, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafamarkos5998/pseuds/rafamarkos5998
Summary: Tim gets caught by a pair of Jokers, and a ball starts rolling.Jason is not going to take this shitty parenting anymore. Bruce has fucked up with him, but he can't keep doing this.Alfred is given an ultimatum.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Batfamily Members & Jason Todd, Batfamily Members & Tim Drake, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU) & Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU) & Jason Todd, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Joker (DCU), Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: I Can See Clearly Now (The Rage Has Gone) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020462
Comments: 39
Kudos: 143





	1. The Stakes

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wondering how to go about writing this story since this series is much easier to write than my other running works which need a lot more effort in integrating themes and ideas and motifs. I hope it's not too simplistic and reductive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim gets captured by the Jokers. They want to... do things to him? Who even knows, it's the Jokers. You're not here for that, you're here for juicy Batfam drama.
> 
> Said drama involves Alfred this time. Quite directly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story idea's been rankling in my head for a while. I wanted to get this chapter out, to get the ball rolling and know where I want to go with this.

Tim shivered as the cold bit into him through the holes torn into his suit.

He could really use a heater, but... his captors were unlikely to provide him one.

Well, he could try asking?

"Hey Joker? Some help, please?"

Unfortunately, both Jokers turned to him.

This was bad, considering that the two of them tended to play off of each other in the unfunny comedy department. Which meant that they would ignore what he had to say.

Seriously, even Dick's puns were better. These guys had no sense of humour. At all. Only Batman could think they were funny - the old man lacked even an excuse for an approximation of a hint of an idea of a sense of humour.

Whatever. Back to the point.

Both the Jokers turned to face him, waiting for him to proceed.

"It's cold. I could use a blanket if you guys have one."

The older-looking Joker barks out a hyena-like laugh. "Oh, little baby bird, is the room too drafty for you? Are you catching a cold?"

_No, please don't call me that._

The second, younger Joker joined in. "Maybe we could put him over a fire so that he doesn't freeze? A nice and toasty little baby bird, just for us!"

_Again, please don't call me that._

That was _Jason's_ nickname for him, and he didn't want to give it away to the fucking _Joker_.

The older Joker frowned. "But that would cook him, wouldn't it?"

The younger Joker smiled wide. "Well, if he has to be one of us, he does need a trial by fire. And salt. And spices."

"And if he fails, we get a full-course meal on top! Wonderful!"

"Wow, you guys are ridiculously unfunny. You really need a real comedian." _Nice job, Tim. You got a death wish?_

The Jokers frowned. 

"And whose fault is that?" The older Joker asked.

"Not mine. My hands are clean."

"Oh, but I disagree... our brother wasn't supposed to die, was he? Batman was supposed to choose him because he always does!"

_God, that's sickening._

Tim couldn't help but ponder over how they were so confident that Batman would choose them.

Then again, given that _Jason_ himself had been somewhat sure that Batman would choose to let him die over saving the Joker, maybe this wasn't all that unfounded.

"What happened, baby bird? Cat got your tongue?"

"No, just wondering how long till you realize that this is pointless. We're nothing like you."

"Not now, not yet... but you will be." Young Joker's voice had a calm surety to it that was... unsettling.

Tim ignores it and holds onto his faith.

"Well then, do your worst. Let's see if you can turn me."

Old Joker smiled. "We thought you'd never ask."

As the duo approached, Tim grit his teeth.

_This is going to hurt._

* * *

It did hurt.

A lot. A _hell_ of a lot.

Tim found himself wondering if Jason's thoughts had been similar to his when he was being beaten on the floor of that warehouse.

He didn't know how long it had been since the torture began. He wanted to say it was under 72 hours, but he wasn't sure.

He didn't have many coherent memories left from the immediate past.

All he remembered was that he was captured while on patrol, but not much else.

He just wanted the pain to stop now.

The bravado might have come more naturally before when the only damage was a torn suit and a bruised ego. Now, the bruises were a lot more literal, and he would gladly take the torn suit back over the clothes the Jokers had given.

He didn't want to look like this. He didn't want to feel like this.

If he could just get free... he would show these Jokers the consequences of messing with a Robin.

"Hey... Jokers... lemme out. I wanna show you somethin'."

Young Joker quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? And what would that be, baby bird?"

"Lemme out, I'll... show you."

"Our little bird has grown, hasn't he?"

"Yeah, I have... and I wanna show you what I got."

"Okay!" Young Joker steps up to Tim and releases his bonds.

Tim falls to the floor in a heap.

It's an act, of course. He's saved enough energy to be able to take at least one Joker down. Maybe both, with a bit of luck. But he doesn't want to leave this to luck.

Thankfully, Batman chooses that moment to come in.

"Jokers. Release-"

"-the boy, hand him over, stop your mad plans, go back to Arkham, yadda yooda yeeda." Old Joker sighed as if Batman was an exasperating teenager. "Batsy, your act is getting _really_ old, you are in _desperate_ need of a new routine. Come on, show some energy! Some innovation! Some excitement!"

"That's not how it's supposed to go." Tim cursed his stupid mouth for running off again. _You can't keep doing this, idiot._

"Huh?" Old Joker sounded confused. "Which part?"

"It's _yada yada yada_."

"Is it?" Old Joker thought over it for a moment. "No, I like my version better."

"That's nice because there's not going to be much left for you to like when we're done here."

_That's... that's Jason._

Jason came for him.

Robin came for him.

Tim felt his energy surge at that thought. He was going to make it out of here.

Batman charged at one of the Jokers (the older one), and Jason ran at the other.

It's always hard to fight a Joker. He's not that much of a skilled combatant and is nowhere near their level of training, but he's fast and completely unpredictable. He lets his body move with his spasms and twitches and is _excruciatingly_ hard to follow and predict. Hell, even _Cass_ can't do it.

Tim crawled to the box of torture devices they had. It had a pair of pistols in it.

Tim wasn't clear on what he would actually _do_ with the pistols, but he knew he needed to use them _somehow_.

Well, he could decide that when he got the pistols.

Speaking of which... oh no.

Bruce threw a Batarang, and it bounced off the wall and into the side of the box. Normally, this would have been fine, but for some reason, this impact was enough to tip the box over and spill its contents all over the floor.

Which meant that the pistols fell out and slid into... inopportune positions.

Tim was able to get his hands on one, so that was fine.

Young Joker got his hands on the other, and that was _bad_.

"Oh ho ho, looks like our little birdie got himself some adult toys!" Old Joker cackled.

The fighting in the room had stopped, to focus on him.

"That's not what adult toys are, but sure, keep going. You're just going to get him to shoot you." Jason sounded tired.

"Will he, though? I mean, we broke _you_ , but it took a _lot_ of effort. Batman seems to have trained this one better."

"Robin. Put the gun down. That's an order."

"Oh, stop it, Daddy Bats, let the kid live a little! A bit of murder is good for the soul, or so they say." Young Joker was pouting. Tim didn't like it.

"Speaking from experience, murder is not good for any soul. Although for the two of you, I'm pretty sure it can come real close." Jason quipped, trying to inch ever closer to Young Joker in the meantime.

"Oh shut it, Hoody boy." Old Joker sounded exasperated. "Let him shoot. Chances are, it's the prop gun, and his precious soul will be fine." He frowned. "But if he shoots believing the gun is real, is his soul safe?"

"It's killing you." Jason's reply was heated. "I think we can get the Pope to absolve him of the grievous sin of killing the shitstain that you are."

"No, I don't think he will. Look at him. Poor boy can't even aim with those unsteady hands-"

**BANG!**

The sound rings through the room, and it's a recording coming from a speaker.

However, the blood seeping through Old Joker's clothes is painfully real.

A stick is poking through his chest, a flag attached to the side. It bears the single word "BANG!" in bold, green lettering.

"That's... not funny."

He falls. Tim laughs.

"Well, I did not see that coming."

Young Joker sounded awed.

"Well, I guess that means I have the bullets. So..."

He raised his gun right at Tim.

"Let's see how this one goes!"

Tim closed his eyes and braced for a shot that never came.

When he reopened them, Jason was struggling with the only living Joker.

_No no no no no... don't do that, struggling with loaded firearms is likely to cause accidental discharge-_

**BANG!**

Young Joker stilled, then coughed out a weak laugh.

"Probably should have... seen that coming."

The Joker fell to the floor, as dead as all the others.

"Jason..."

"For what it's worth, Bruce, I wasn't the one who pulled the trigger. He had his fingers on it."

Bruce was... silent.

"Hah." Tim couldn't help but let out a laugh at that.

Both of his - saviours? Yeah, saviours - looked at him.

"Tim?" Their voices were similar too.

"Heh."

He saw their lips and bodies moving as the world faded to black.

* * *

Jason took a minute to make sure that Tim was sleeping comfortably, before turning to face the other Bats in the room.

"Jason-"

"You can bring Diana in if you want, Bruce. I didn't kill him. I wish I had, but I didn't."

Thankfully, that shut him up.

"Fortunately, that's beside the point. I wasn't going to hope for due process from any of you, because even Cain over here thinks you hung the moon and would never go against you even if you were wrong."

He felt the new Batgirl frown under the mask covering the entirety of her face, but he shrugged it off.

"No need to get overly defensive, Cassandra Cain. You see what you want to see, and he's nice to you because you're his beloved daughter. But don't presume to know what he is like to others."

"I see... what he feels. And he cares."

"Newsflash, Batgirl - what he feels doesn't matter."

That seems to be an unexpected response for her.

"You thought I would question your abilities, didn't you?"

She doesn't confirm it, but body language that basic can be read by any functioning human - and Bruce.

"Look, I'm sure you can see the love hidden deep down inside him, or whatever you want to call it. And I'm going to tell you right off the bat - there's no point to love hidden deep down."

"But-"

"What he feels means _nothing_ if he only uses it to hurt. And trust me, he's done quite a bit of that to me."

"Mind explaining yourself, Jason?" Dickiebird asks.

"Didn't tell them about how you disowned me, Bruce? Or how you accused me of murder with no evidence? Or how you decided to spread lies about how and why I died?"

"Come on, Jason, surely you can do better than that."

Jason quirks his eyebrow at Batgirl.

"Not... lying." It sounds like it had been wrenched out of her.

"What the fuck?" Dickiebird had the audacity to sound affronted, the fucker.

"Look, Dick, I'm not here for your fake outrage. You were a shit brother to me, and I don't want to be ammunition in whatever beef you have with Bruce. This is not about any of you."

"Then what is it about, Master Jason?" Alfred queried.

"You, Alfred."

The room fell silent.

"Look, Alfred... I used to love you. And I still respect you. But... you have allowed Bruce to trample over all the people in his life with impunity, allowed him to be an asshole to everyone who has ever cared about him in the slightest, and disregarded everything else in favour of his comfort and benefit."

"Master Jason-"

"And I know you want to believe that Bruce is a good guy, but he isn't. He's a selfish, arrogant bastard who takes what he wants and doesn't give a shit about who he hurts in the process."

Alfred remained silent. So did the rest.

"You let him believe in this story of redemption, where he only takes responsibility for things he believes he can be forgiven for. Where the only flaws that exist are those for which forgiveness comes easy and cheap. Where he doesn't need to put effort into changing as a person, where he doesn't have to face a world that won't give him a chance to redeem himself."

Alfred's face is overcome with shame. Jason wants to hug the man, but he presses on.

"You let him believe in forgiveness, but all it has done is encourage him to believe that no matter what he does, no matter who he hurts, he can always continue to believe that it will all have a happy ending and he will get to call himself a good guy."

Jason took a deep breath. His audience remained silent as the grave. (Not his grave, though. He had made quite a bit of noise while inside it. He hated how so many idioms had gone to shit with his resurrection.)

"You stood by while he dragged my name through the mud, both while I was alive and after I was gone. And you did nothing."

"I am truly sorry, Master Jason, but-"

"There's nothing you can do to make that up to me, Alfred. Like Bruce, you have to live with that for the rest of your life. But... there are other people here that he hasn't hurt like that yet."

Jason pointed towards the other Bats in the room, who were all looking at him.

"You need to change the way you act around Batman, Alfred. You need to stop giving him a pass for all the frankly horrible things he says and does. You need to stand up and tell him that he is wrong. You know that he would listen to you. Use that power. Not all of us have it."

Alfred looked... heartbroken. But Jason knew he couldn't stop.

"I'll give you three chances, Alfred. Three strikes. I hope you won't have to use up any of them, but... I think we both know that you will probably need it."

Jason looked Alfred straight in the eye.

"And if you run out of chances... I'm taking everything I have here and leaving. Along with anyone else that I believe is unsafe here."

Jason turned around, looking at Tim's body as it lay on the stretcher in the medical area.

"When he wakes up... he's going to need a father. Not a commander. I hope you can convince your son to act like he is supposed to."

Without sparing a second glance, Jason turns back towards the medbay and takes up a chair for his vigil.

He's going to stay put until Babybird wakes up.

* * *

Tim couldn't recall when he woke up. All he remembered was the Jokers dying, a dark blank, and... the noises he could hear now.

That was... unacceptable.

He couldn't afford to slip away like that.

"Stop thinking that hard, Babybird."

Wait... Jason?

"The one and only."

Did he say that out loud?

"Yes. And that one too."

Dammit.

"Heh... you never cease to amaze me, Tim."

Tim smiled. Jason was back.

But... he had killed the Joker.

He felt his smile fade, as the enormity of what he had done hit him.

"Tim?"

"I killed him."

"Yes, you did." Jason sounded... calm.

"What happens now?"

"You stay here, and you heal."

Tim felt his face contort, as he tried to suppress his tears.

"I... I liked being Robin."

"And you'll continue to be Robin." Jason's voice was oddly determined.

"But Bruce-"

"Batman will step back and understand that there is such a thing as self-defence, and Bruce will accept that you need help to recover from what the Jokers did to you. You were with him for over 72 hours, and that shit doesn't fade away."

Tim felt a surge of happiness at that declaration.

"Tim?"

"I was right."

"About?"

"How long I was captured. I lost track midway through, but I guessed off of the size of Young Joker's peach fuzz."

"That's because you're the smartest person there ever was or will be, Babybird."

Tim couldn't help but grimace at that.

"What happened? Did I say-"

"The Jokers used to call me their baby bird."

"Oh."

A silence descended on them after that.

"I want you to make me forget... how they said it."

Jason smiled. "That I will, Babybird. That I will."

At that moment, the door opened, and Bruce and Alfred stepped through.

Before Bruce could speak, Alfred laid a hand on Bruce's left arm.

"Master Bruce. If you could take the trouble to think for over a second before you let sentences fall out of your mouth, I believe this conversation would go a lot better."

"Alfred-"

"Neither of your sons have done anything wrong. The only person in danger of that is you if you decide that you will put your job over your own bloody family."

Bruce looked chastened, almost childlike.

"Now, will you be needing adult supervision so that you do not fall to your baser tendencies?"

"No, Alfred... I won't."

Jason looked both shocked and amused.

"Wow, Alfred, you do know the art of politely insulting people."

"Master Jason, no insults were intended. Unless Master Bruce wishes to behave in a manner that does not befit his position, I only intended to remind him of what he already knew. I trust no further reminders will be necessary?"

Bruce looked positively scared. "No, Alfred. I... know what I should say. And what I shouldn't."

"Good. I shall leave you to it, then."

As Alfred turned around to leave, Jason got up as well.

"I guess it's time for me to go, then."

"You're leaving me?" Tim couldn't help the needy tone. _Jason's got better things to do, stupid, don't drag him down._

Jason's face twisted into a pained expression.

"I can't stay with him, Tim."

Tim put on his bravest face. He could handle this.

"Tim... I'm not abandoning you. I would like to be here... but it's hard. To be near him."

Bruce looked equally hurt. "Jason, if you want to stay here, you can. I won't stop you."

"I don't need constant reminders of what I've lost."

Ah... so Jason was still hurting about not being Robin anymore.

"You can have it back, Jason. I was just a temporary replacement. I can-"

"Shut the fuck up, Tim. You're Robin now. And you're good at it - the best. Don't let anyone tell you different."

"Then... why?"

Jason looked at Bruce, and then back to Tim. "He... he's still missing me. I'm here, and he's still missing me. I'm sorry... I can't stay here when everyone wants to remind me of what I used to be."

Tim nodded. It hurt, but... he couldn't force Jason to be in pain for his sake.

Jason pulled a card from his pocket and then went to the bedside table. He scribbled something onto it and pulled out a phone from inside his jacket.

"Here's the address to Talia's penthouse... I'll be there when you're well enough to come. And if you want to stay in touch... this might be useful."

Tim picked them up with a shaking hand and held them close to his chest.

"See you around, Babybird."

And as Jason turned around and left, Tim knew he was going to be okay.

He had to be.

How else would he see Jason again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a vent series, I have even less of a plan for this than usual, but it's somehow the one with the bluntest overarching theme and motif. Go figure.
> 
> Also, holding Alfred accountable was the idea that spurred me on while I was writing this. That counts as a plan, right?


	2. Enter Spoiler (Exit Robin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to meet Spoiler, the purple-clad vigilante who popped Robin in the face with a brick.
> 
> Jason's here for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Steph's run as Robin deserves better than what it actually turned out to be. I know this might not be it, but I would like to believe it's a start.

Steph snuck up onto the 6-foot tall ex-Robin smoking a cigarette on a desolate rooftop, making sure to keep her steps as silent as possible.

"You do know that I know you're here, right?"

"Dammit."

"Yeah, we were all trained by B, remember?"

"Nah, he's not training me. He's just the disapproving adult in the room."

"You have a very generous interpretation of the word 'adult'."

"I know, right? He doesn't even understand money, how is the guy a billionaire?"

"He doesn't understand the concept of money _because_ he is a billionaire. Or maybe, we're the poor kids who don't understand what money is."

"Nah, I'm sure B can't be smarter than us, at least not when it comes to money."

"Hey, he's the guy who keeps making money, and we don't. There's probably something there."

"Yeah, something being generational wealth transfer, systemic inequality and unjust tax policies?"

"Point taken."

"Hey, at least we get to siphon off his wealth."

"Not me. I'm siphoning off my mom's wealth and trying to get effective margins in the underworld while maintaining ethical labour practices."

"How the fuck do you manage that? You're a crime lord."

"A kind and generous one who makes sure to respect his employees and pay them well, while also offering second chances when circumstances require mercy."

"I don't know if it's possible to call a guy who kills people 'kind and generous'."

"Eh, those dipshits have been getting their quota of generosity from you guys for the past few years."

"Who's 'you guys'?"

"You Bats."

"I'm not a Bat."

"Babybird's practically attached to your hip. And _The One Who Is All_ herself seems to like you."

"She doesn't like that name."

"Who? Cassandra?"

"Yes. She doesn't like when people call her that."

"Well, that's what I know of her."

"Then you could try a bit harder to get to know the real Cassandra Wayne better."

"Not particularly interested in playing house with Bruce."

"Why the fuck does everything go back to Bruce with you boys? I swear, it's almost as if you _like_ the man-pain."

"Bruce is the one with the man-pain. I'm just being practical, in cutting him out of my life."

"Doesn't mean you need to cut out everyone else. All of us have been living in the shadow of your death for years, and now that we get a chance to know you, you go around fighting with Bruce and lumping us with him."

"Well, you are getting to know me now."

"Bruce wants to get to know you too. He misses you."

"See, you've captured the central problem in that one line."

Steph felt her eyebrows raise almost instinctively. Jason just laughed in response.

"I don't know what he told you about me, but odds are, it was a lie. And I'm not that different from the Jason back then. I'm just capable of standing up for myself now. And I'm done taking Bruce's bullshit."

"I heard you were a street kid who was kind-hearted and wanted to do good and got killed because he disagreed with Batman."

"As I said, lies."

"Then what's the truth?"

"B didn't lose me when I died. He lost me when he decided that I was just an angry kid who was lashing out against him."

"That somehow manages to explain nothing at all."

"Ask the Replacement for a detailed explanation of the facts of the matter, if you want it."

"He's not-"

"My replacement? Yes, he is. Quite literally."

"He wanted to set Batman back on the straight and narrow. After you died, he was becoming reckless. He would have gotten himself killed."

"Yes, and instead of finding a therapist, or a grief counsellor, a family member or a close friend like Supes or Wonder Woman, he decided to latch onto a kid who let him forget the street rat who disappointed him and tarnished his reputation."

"And what part of that is Tim's fault?"

"None of it, Stephanie. The facts still stand - I was ostracised by the horde of people who preferred Dick to me, and he was given a free pass because - because why, exactly? Because they felt guilty?"

"And that's why you're breaking ties with us?"

"Don't you dare tell me that none of you took part in the general trend of maligning my memory for your purposes. You were just counting on me staying dead."

"Yeah, people don't usually come back from the dead."

"Nah, it's usually just the important people like Batman and Superman who come back from the dead. Sidekicks like us don't get that luxury. But hey, the powers that be decided to toss me a bone, and I'm going to gnaw it down to the marrow."

"That metaphor doesn't even make sense."

"Hell yes it does."

"You still didn't tell me why you aren't coming back to us."

"I told you - ask the Replacement. So long, Spoiler."

And with that underwhelming parting shot, the bastard went flying off into the Gotham night.

* * *

It was on a relatively calm afternoon in Jason's somewhat posh flat in the Bowery that Tim broached the subject of revealing the true version of the events around Jason's death and posthumous legacy as Robin.

"So, Steph was asking me to explain the events around your, erm, uh-"

"Death." Jason's reply was blunt, and Tim felt his body shudder.

_Why does it affect me more than it affects him?_

"You know, you don't need to tiptoe around it. I died, came to life and have been ready to go right back for a while."

"Why? Did something happen? Are the meds not working? Have you-"

"Lay off, Babybird, I'm fine. Just stating facts. I'm aware that I don't have a place here. And my goals for this second try at life are all either done with or done for."

"Look, Jason, you know-"

"Not the point, Babybird. End of discussion. You were talking about Stephanie?"

"...Yes. She said that you said that I know about the events surrounding your death. Back in Ethiopia, and what led to it."

"Yes. I said she didn't know the whole truth, that you had kept it to yourself. I'm not wrong, am I?"

"No, I just... assumed that you wouldn't want people to know about it. After all, you didn't tell her outright. It seems to be a troubling subject for you."

"Look, I don't care about what she sees me as. If the truth makes me come across as a naive fool, then so be it. But I don't want Bruce's lies about me to be my legacy. I want to leave him behind me."

"...Got it."

Jason cocked his head to the side. "Spit it out, Timberly."

"Why are you still fighting with Bruce?"

"I'm not fighting with him."

"You're still here, in Talia's place, with her gear."

"Yeah, because she's my mom."

"And Bruce is your dad."

"He disowned me, remember?"

"Look, I don't want this to come off as an excuse, but he was angry. You can't believe that he still means it."

"Given that he kept the memorial up even after he knew that I was back, I'm guessing you're wrong on that count."

"You gave Alfred a chance. Three chances. What about him?"

"I don't want to give Bruce any more chances. That's all anyone ever does, give him more and more chances. He can't just look sad and wriggle his way out of this one."

"That's not fair."

"Neither was what happened to me, what he said to me, what he said of me, what he did or did not do for me, but here we are."

Tim sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with this.

"Look, you figured it out. You can tell whoever you want. And it's not like it was some big secret or something."

"But you won't talk about it?"

"Yes, I won't talk about it."

Tim exhaled heavily and went back to the other, more important point.

"You do know you can talk to me when you get thoughts like that?"

"Like what?"

"About not wanting to be here."

"Look, I know it's disturbing for people like you-"

"I know what it feels like to not be wanted, okay? So cut down on that defensive bullshit. But I need you to know, understand and internalize that things _can_ and _will_ get better."

"That's just it, Babybird. It got better _for you_. Doesn't mean it'll get better for me."

"Stop being such a stubborn asshole! Why the fuck do you want to be miserable all the time?"

"Look, Tim, I won't have to off myself to die soon. I'll get killed again, by whoever wants to make a splash with Batman. Or maybe by a lucky goon one night. That's just how the world works - side characters like me don't get plot armour."

"Well, then cultivate a sense of self-preservation, because if you don't, I'm telling Talia that she needs to be here."

"And how?"

Tim grinned devilishly.

He took his phone out of his right front pocket and spoke to it.

"Call Talia."

Jason gulped. This had gone bad pretty fast.

"Timothy."

"Hi Talia - so Jason here's been talking about how he's destined to die because he's a side character or something and that he's made his peace with it. I've already asked about his medication, he refused to give a straight reply."

"Habibi."

Jason was sweating. "Yeah, about that-"

"I suppose you can at least inform me about how you have been doing with the prescription you are on."

"It's fine, Mom. I'm fine. I was just-"

"Voicing some thoughts, yes? You will voice them again, to Dr Tuberville on Monday."

"Uh - okay. I'll do that." He looked visibly chastened.

Was Tim enjoying this? A little.

Still, it was important to have Jason get to a state where he could be trusted to go out on patrol alone.

That didn't seem like a possibility anytime soon, but Tim could hope, right?

"Thank you for the enlightening conversation, Timothy. I shall speak to you later."

"Thanks, Talia. Bye." Tim hung up, turning his grin to Jason.

"Fuck you, Replacement."

"Eh, I'll take it."

* * *

The next time Jason saw Stephanie, it was in a Robin costume.

They were still both on a rooftop in Crime Alley because apparently, some things stay the same.

It was somewhat fitting - the two even Robins from the other side of town meeting up here in the most decrepit part of the cursed city they were trying to protect.

"Okay, when did this happen?"

"A couple weeks back."

"What happened to Tim? I haven't seen him for a while... is he okay?"

"Well... he's taking a break from the role. Probably for the foreseeable future."

"Why? What happened?"

"You know his dad's been in a coma for a while now, right?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Well, apparently, he woke up a couple of weeks back, and has had a surprisingly quick recovery to normalcy, both in terms of health and in terms of a return to normal parental behaviour, and he wants to be a decent father to his son."

"Oh. That's really good news. Why didn't he tell me anything?"

"Well, it's because Tim's not going to be Robin now that Jack Drake is going to be around, and Bruce isn't exactly coping well."

"Wow, Bruce doesn't like it when his Robins make decisions he doesn't like. What else is new?"

"But Tim didn't need to quit. You proved it yourself - he's been living pretty much alone for a while now, and Jack Drake isn't around nearly enough to impede his work as Robin. Tim's in the penthouse in the city, because Bruce is kindly loaning it as an excuse to let him be closer to Gotham Academy, and Mr Drake bought it. However, the guy's still at the Drake manor - he hasn't moved into Gotham yet, ostensibly because it's easier for him to be in a familiar and less polluted environment as he recovers. But Bruce keeps saying that it's because Jack's just bullshitting Tim to hold onto him."

"As much as I would like to say that Bruce could be right, he's missing the point pretty hard, isn't he?"

"Alfred seems to be on his side on this one."

"Well, I can understand their scepticism, but did nobody try to tell them about believing the best of people? I thought that was Bruce's whole brand."

"Tim did, apparently it didn't go as planned."

"Still doesn't explain how you got the red and green, though."

"Bruce said that he needed a Robin, and offered a spot. I took it."

"I'm assuming you have thoughts about that."

"Yeah... I think he did it to try and piss Tim off, maybe encourage him to take what was his or something like that. He doesn't seem interested in training me. But Tim's seeing it as me taking Bruce's side or something, and..."

"And?"

"We broke up."

"Oh."

Stephanie was biting on her lower lip, trying to stop it from trembling.

"I'm sorry, Stephanie. I really am."

"It's fine. We weren't gelling together anyway. Honestly, it feels like he loved your costume in the Cave more than he ever loved me."

"Then he was a shitty boyfriend, and deserves to be ripped into for that."

"But-"

"No buts. From what you said, I'm gathering he was like that for a while? And that you never got to talk those issues out?"

"Yeah, he was. And no, we didn't talk through our issues much, more like bury them and pretend they didn't happen because we both seemed to have subconsciously decided to not fight."

"Then he wasn't a good boyfriend. The least he could do is talk to you. Even if it ended in a fight. But that's not the end of the world."

Jason opened up his arms, in a telegraphed 'may I hug you?' gesture resembling Dick's. Stephanie nodded, despite her brain telling her that she was hugging _a murderous crime lord who came back from the dead, what the fuck are you doing girl_?

"It's going to be better."

"When?"

"Not now, and maybe not for a while. But eventually, it'll get better."

"I sure hope so. I need it."

They broke apart the embrace, and Jason sat down on the edge. Stephanie sat down beside him and leaned into his side.

"You know, it feels like they're using me to fight."

"I can get that. It felt like that when I came too, Dick and Bruce were fighting and I was just one of the tools for more posturing and arguments."

"I don't want to be Robin just so that Bruce can get one over Tim."

"But you do want to be Robin, don't you?"

"Yeah... I don't want Tim to feel like I'm unfairly taking his place though."

"Well, you kinda are. The unfairness is all on Bruce's side though. And he took my place in a similarly unfair fashion, so... he doesn't have ground to stand on."

"You were dead."

"And he built his reputation on not being me and appealing to all the people who hated my guts for no good reason. If he had a right to the name, so do you."

Stephanie sighed. "What do I do now?"

"Well, you do the best you can."

Jason put on his brightest, most encouraging smile.

"I have a feeling you'll be good at it, Blondie."

"Blondie?"

"Yep."

"You know, I think it's better than the nicknames you've given to the others."

"Well, you're one of the girls. Odds are, you'll turn out better than us."

"Even Cassandra?"

"Especially her. She has the strength to bend Bruce to her will. Of course she'll do great."

"That she does."

Jason saw it, in that instant.

_Oh, well. They'll figure it out._

In the meantime, he had a Replacement to threaten.

* * *

They were at Jason's place again when the second Robin brought the issue up with his successor.

"Hey Timbit, we need to talk."

"About?"

"Stephanie being Robin."

Jason watched the young genius before him freeze up, before steeling his expression in an instant.

"You don't need to pretend to be unaffected, Tim. Dick was pissed when I came along, and I was pissed at you when I learned about you."

"I'm not angry at Steph."

"But she's still being subjected to the effects of your anger."

"She's taking Bruce's side."

"No, she's trying her best to be a hero in this fucked-up city, and who would turn down the chance to be Robin? Hell, didn't you just stubborn your way into the scaly panties?"

"I wore pants."

"Details." Jason waved dismissively. "She's just another kid trying to do the right thing, same as you back when you took up the mantle."

"And the right thing to do is roll over and let Bruce have whatever he wants?"

"You did the same back when you became Robin."

"Batman needed a Robin back then. And Gotham needs Batman."

"Both of those statements are debatable, and if we take them to be true, they're still true for Stephanie."

Tim huffed to himself, seemingly unwilling to continue a discussion like this.

"Look, Tim. I know how you're feeling now. Remember this - whatever it is that you feel, she doesn't deserve to be the target of that. She's not wrong for simply being the beneficiary of Bruce's power here."

"She could have said no."

"And you could have stayed at home, or been a photographer on the sidelines of Gotham's criminal underbelly, but then you wouldn't be who you are, would you?"

Tim started to tear up. "It's not fair."

Jason pulled him into a hug. "No, it's not, but we can figure it out. Can't we?"

* * *

Steph felt the world become fuzzier and fuzzier as the pain becomes a constant and Batman failed to appear.

Well, she should have expected it, but... she still felt a pang of pain at being abandoned by a man she had looked up to.

But then again, Bruce was a _man_ who seemed to run on being the manliest man who never feels emotions because they would make him _unmanly_ , so... maybe that was a lost cause.

Whatever it was, she was now well and truly stuck here, with Roman Sionis taking out all the buried resentment he had towards everyone who had ever succeeded in outsmarting him onto her.

At least he had laid off on the drill for now. That was a small upside in the shitshow that was going on right now.

She could feel her fingertips getting colder... That always happened at the start of winter. She needed a couple stacks of waffles, to fight the cold. Maybe she could call Tim to order?

Oh, they had broken up. Still, Tim was overall a nice guy. He would order for her if she asked, right?

It would be a nice way to go out. She didn't want to die without a last serving of chocolate waffles with whipped cream and bacon on the side.

_Focus, Stephanie Brown. Focus._

She tried to hone in on the sounds around her, but she couldn't hear a thing.

_Wait, why isn't Roman gloating his ass off?_

Suddenly, she hears a crash, and an honest-to-god _roar_.

_Wow, dude. Lay it off. We know you got the goods._

There was a distant sound of punching in the background, and Steph wondered if Batman finally came for her.

Or maybe it was Tim this time. If it was, she would have to thank him for it. He didn't need to come, they were no longer in a relationship now.

_That's how it works, right?_

"Hey Blondie, stay with me, okay? We got you, you'll be fine."

_Blondie?_

"Yep. That's who you are. Or would you prefer something else, Stephanie?"

"N'b'dy calls me Steph'nie. Jus' Steph."

"Right, Steph. Just relax, and focus on staying awake. We're going to get you to a doctor, patch you up. You'll be fine."

"No need. I jus' wan' sum' waffles."

"Waffles?" The voice sounds confused.

"Yeah. I wan' ta taste waffles proper 'fore I die."

"You're not going to die, Steph."

"I's okay, ya don' need ta lie ta me."

"I'm not lying. You'll be fine. We'll get you to Doc Thompkins, and she'll fix you up proper."

"Nah, not her... don' wanna get blood all ov'r 'er clothes."

"She won't mind."

"Jus' get me waffles. I'm fine, i's okay. I wasn't a good Robin, so Batman didn' come to save me."

"No, Steph, you _are_ a great Robin." The voice sounded pained. "The Batman didn't come because he's a bastard who needs to get his head out of his ass before I hand it to him."

"Haha. Wu'd pay ta see that."

"You will."

"Tired. Go... ta sleep now."

"No, Steph, just stay awake for a bit, okay? Steph! _Steph!_ "

* * *

Jason kept tapping his right foot to a steady rhythm in beat with the fingers of his right hand clacking on his helmet to keep his thoughts from wandering.

He had somehow managed to get Steph onto his bike and ride one-handed to Leslie's clinic, managing to get her to the good doctor before she lost to much blood.

It had been a close call.

Too close.

_Fuck Bruce and his oversized ego... what was he thinking?_

And almost like a malevolent demon summoned by the mere thought of him, the tall, broad figure of Batman came rushing through the doors in his black costumed glory.

"Red Hood. Where's Robin."

"Wow, you somehow managed to make a question into an order."

"It is an order."

"And how, exactly, do you presume to tell me what to do?"

"Jason, please." Oh, great, Tim was here. "Is she okay?"

Jason scoffed out a laugh, before responding. "Is she okay?" He couldn't believe it. " _Is she okay?_ Is that the best you got, after all this? Is she okay?"

"Just answer the question, Red Hood."

Jason raised his eyebrow, but remained silent.

"Jason. Please. I need to know."

"What you need to do is apologize to her. Profusely. Prostrating yourself at her bed might be a good way to start, given the colossal assholes the two of you have been."

"Look, I don't know what you think happened, but we had nothing to do with this." Tim declared confidently.

"Yes, as long as you think your responsibility ends at not being the fucker who was torturing her. But you isolated her and drove her to think that she was alone in doing this. Sorry, but I think you guys do bear quite a bit of blame here. And you're going to make sure to at least apologize for your actions."

"Jason-"

"This was the War Games plan, wasn't it? Throw Gotham's gangs into chaos, and have Matches Malone be the guy pushing them to expose each other and provide actionable evidence?"

"...Yes."

"I don't remember seeing Matches Malone around, these past few days. Care to explain?"

"Believe me, Jason, I did not know Stephanie had been taken by Black Mask. I would have-"

"Come for her if you were aware of it? That's not the point, dumbass, the point is that Steph was going on this mission on her own. Which happened because you decided that since you were done posturing to Timothy over here, and had no further need for her."

"I promise, I never intended to treat her like that-"

"Of course you didn't intend to do it, Bruce, you're too well-bred for that. You just casually used your privilege and power to make someone feel small and unworthy. And you taught another Robin to do the same. Or did young Timothy here know that before he got into your orbit? Is that why you were so eager to take him in? The shared disregard for human dignity?"

Tim, in his infinite brilliance (or stupidity) chose that moment to enter the conversation. "I already told you, I was not trying to hurt Steph."

"But you were trying to isolate her. She only had one person on her side throughout this, and that was Batgirl. Speaking of which, where is she?"

A series of loud claps came from the room behind Jason, where Stephanie was lying hooked up to a bunch of machines.

"Figures. Take the couch if you want, I'll take the chair when I get back."

A single clap came in response, and Jason took it as assent and proceeded with the other conversation.

"Look, I don't know what it was that caused you to shove your heads that far up your asses. But whatever it was, it needs to stop _now_. I want you guys on your best behaviour when Steph wakes up. Understood?"

"Jason-" Bruce tried to make another excuse, but Jason wasn't having it.

" _Understood?_ "

"...Yes."

"Good. And Alfred?"

The old butler turned from the door to Steph's bed to face his estranged grandson.

"Strike one."

* * *

The first thing Steph became aware of was the beeping.

The second was the blinding light above her.

The third was a dull ache all over her body, as though she had been working out for days on end.

"Uhh..."

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Blondie."

"Uh?"

"Your throat is probably parched. You want something for that?"

"Ugh." Good job, Stephanie, that was almost English.

The voice somehow managed to get it. "Here you go." Something cool landed on her tongue, and she instinctively began to suck out all the moisture it had to give.

"Relax, there's more, Let it stay for a bit."

She refused to listen to the voice on that matter. It had been helpful, yes, but she was going to drink up all the water she could get.

Maybe all the writers were onto something when they called water the nectar of life. Someone had said something like that, she was sure she had read something along those lines in middle-school English lessons.

"Better?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I hope you realize how lucky you were that I was around because we barely got you here in time."

"Uh."

"Yep. I know you get that feeling that the costume makes you invincible, but trust me, it's a lie."

"Uhh."

"And look, Bruce is an ass and we all know it, but he is still a hero. If you told him it was for the mission, he would have come along."

"Uhhh..."

"Oh, do you need more ice?"

"Uh."

"Okay... here you go."

The voice - which seemed to be coming from the massive body looming next to her - stopped speaking, and Steph suddenly felt more ice on her tongue. This time, she let it sit there, as the cool melted water soothed her aching throat.

"Better?"

"Yeah." Her voice was raspy, heavy with disuse. Or was it overuse? She couldn't remember.

She looked up at the figure, forcing her eyes to focus in.

Was that... Jason Todd?

"You probably need at least two weeks of complete bed-rest, and eight weeks of physiotherapy before you can go back to being Robin."

"No."

"Look, I know it's a Bat thing to push yourself until you keel over, but between you and me, I think it's the toxic masculinity speaking."

"No. Not that."

Jason's eyebrows went up in surprise, the obvious question lingering on his face.

"I can't. Be Robin."

"If it's about not being worthy of the role because you got caught and tortured, then remember - this was not on you. You were just trying to do the right thing, and Bruce refused to talk to you or look at what you were doing because he was intent on showing that he was the boss."

"No. I... it's too much. I'm... not good at Robin."

"Why do you think that?"

"I can't just be... Batman's assistant."

Jason seemed like he was about to say something, then stopped to reconsider.

"So, what next?"

"Rest, for now. Figure out... who I want to be."

"From the sounds of that, I don't think you're giving up the vigilante gig."

"No. But... I need time."

"Okay, you got it. Take all the time you need, Steph. You've earned it."

"Thanks. Can you... give more ice?"

"Sure."

Jason put another piece in her mouth, and she closed her eyes, letting herself float away with the cold water spreading through her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to get another chapter out. I had a bunch of other story ideas in my head, which I didn't want to start on because I already have too many WIPs and too little time. Also, I think this chapter got multiple revisions as I was writing it because I couldn't get it to work the way it had in my head.
> 
> As always, any and all criticism - even the non-constructive critical variety - is welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be skipping past the parts of the story I don't find interesting, in an effort to make my direction for this series clearer. I hope it works out for all of you dear readers.
> 
> Also, I want to hold Alfred accountable to some extent for his behaviour when it comes to Bruce. He knows the power he holds over his pseudo-son but never wields it when necessary. Hopefully, with this incentive, he will.


End file.
